hero_and_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Swan
David Nolan/Prince Charming Prince Neal Killian Jones Neal Cassidy Hope Henry Mills Lucy Mills Ella Mills Ruth † Robert † Prince James † Queen Eva † King Leopold † Regina Mills Cora † Prince Henry † Zelena Robin Hood King Xavier and The Miller Brennan Jones † Alice Jones † Unnamed stepmother-in-law Liam Jones † & Liam Alice }} |allies = |enemies = |love_interests = Neal Cassidy (Ex-boyfriend) † Killian Jones (husband and true love) Walsh (Ex-boyfriend) † Sheriff Graham (Love interest) |powers_and_abilities = Pure Light Magic Skilled Swordswoman Expert Markswoman |paraphernalia = Red leather jacket Yellow bug |fate = Marries Hook and has a daughter with him |type_of_hero = The Chosen One |type_of_villain = Fallen Heroine }}Emma Swan is the main protagonist of the first six seasons of Once Upon a Time and a minor character in the seventh season (Henry took over as protagonist). Emma is the mother of Henry Mills and Hope Jones, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, older sister of Neal Nolan, niece of Prince James, wife of Killian Jones, half-sister-in-law of Liam Jones II, sister-in-law of Liam Jones, granddaughter of Ruth, Queen Eva, and King Leopold, adoptive granddaughter of King George and the step-granddaughter and close friend/former enemy of Queen Regina. Originally from the Enchanted Forest, Emma became an independent woman who also falls into the Real world, giving birth to a son she gave up for adoption. On her twenty-eighth birthday, Emma's wish of not being alone is answered when her son comes to take her back to her family. Finally breaking the curse after giving Henry true love's kiss, Emma fell through a portal with her mother and returning to her birthplace. In the final battle, Emma and Rumplestiltskin restored the balance of good of evil after the Black Fairy's death. Emma is portrayed by McKenna Grace as a child, Abby Ross as a teenager and Jennfer Morrison as an adult. History Emma was born on October 23, 1983 to Snow White and Prince Charming. It was unfortunate to say that the curse hit just when Emma was born for unknown reasons. Snow realizes that the wardrobe takes one and that they have to give their daughter "her best chance." Snow is sad to see her baby go and starts crying. Charming holds his daughter in his arms while fighting off the Evil Queen's guards. He finally makes it to the Wardrobe and places Emma in it. She is later crying when Pinocchio find s her. He takes her to the diner and they are both placed in foster homes. Later, Pinocchio runs away, leaving Emma to grow up on her own. Emma had a tough life growing up, and could not believe that her family abandoned her on the side of a road (or she thought so). They didn't even bother taking her to the hospital. Her first set of foster parents when she was three years old only wanted her for financial support. At age six years old, n the year 1989, Emma and some children from her group home visit a movie theater in Minnesota to watch the Disney film, The Sword in the Stone. Emma later spots a woman sitting down and steals the Apollo stealing the bar. She later sees Arthur pulling out the Sword in the stone. An usher tells her not to do it, and Emma thinks he is referring to the bar she stole. Merlin says he is talking about the sword, and cautious her to not pull Excalibur from the stone, no matter how tempted she is to do it. Emma looks at the screen and the usher again, only to find that he is gone. Thinking it was part of her imagination, as an imaginative six year old, she brushes it off ("The Dark Swan"). Later on, a girl named Cecilia walks into her newly adopted parents and Emma sadly watches the car drive away ("No Place Like Home"). Later after many foster homes, Emma could not take it anymore, so she ran away to Hopkins, Minnesota where she befreinded a young girl named Lily, the unknown daughter of Maleficent. The two fo them promise to be best friends no matter what. Emma later loses faith in Lily when she learns she was lying to her the entire time. She later walks away ignorin g Lily. In adult hood, Emma would regret leaving her best friend. Emma, at fifteen is later living in a foster home when her foster brother Kevin steals her camera. Emma is angered by this and wishes to leave. Ingrid stops her from leaving when she says Kevin is afraid of spiders, even the plastic ones. Emma says she'll stay awahile. After while in a carnival, Emma shows magic once winning the crane. She believes that she is being sent away to another foster homebut Ingrid says she is adopting her. One night, Emma wishes to have magical powers, but Ingrid goes to far and pulls her in front of a car, imploring for the girl to use her magic. She believes Ingrid to be crazy and leaves her for good ("Pilot", "The Stranger"). At eighteen years old, Emma gave birth to a son named Henry with Neal Cassidy, who was secretly Baelfire, the son of Rumplestiltskin. Personality As a product of true love, Emma has a pure heart, both physically and metaphorically. She is a deeply damaged and a very conflicted woman. Growing up, Emma had become conflicted. At the start of season 1, she is a loner, having no friends until her son shows up after ten years to help her save their family. Despite the fact she doesn't believe, Emma still cares about the other people around her. Like Mary Margaret, she grows to realize she is her family (while both of them were unaware of their relationship as mother and daughter. She later grows to be protective of her son Henry and played along with his curse because of her believing he had an overactive imagination. . Sometimes she is distrustful of those around her, because Lily Page had lied to her while they were friends hiding away. She does not like being lied to and later becomes to trust her other friends. Physical Appearance Emma has wavy blonde hair and hazel olive eyes. Her skin is as pale as her mother's white skin but crossed over with her father's skin tone. She is also very beautiful. Her signature clothes are black tank top, red leather jacket, blue jeans and boots, Emma has her mother's facial structures and she inherited her hair from her father and eyes from her mother. As the Dark One, her skin is paler than her natural and she also has white hair. Emma also has worn dark clothes, undergoing hardly any physical change. After the darkness is removed from her, Emma then reverts back to having her blonde hair, red jacket, white shirt and jeans. Abilities Emma has the Magic of True Love, which is one of the most powerful forms of magic of all. She exhibited true love's kiss by kissing Henry, breaking the curse instantly out of her maternal love towards her son. If any witch rips out Emma's heart, they will not succeed and only be blasted with an energy of magic. Because of her inexperience with magic, Regina becomes her magical mentor. Emma can also create fire by making fireballs and lighting candles of her own free will. She also had a powerful ability of lie detection due to the fact Emma had no magic until Storybrooke had been infested with magic. Weaknesses * Laws of Magic: '''Emma is limited to the Laws of Magic. The laws of Magic state you can not bring back the dead, you can't make someone fall in love with you or time travel (though Zelena almost succeeded in breaking this law. * '''Leaving Storybrooke: if she left Storybrooke, Emma would become mortal and then she would be powerless and lost all her magic. However, Emma can still leave Storybrooke more than most people Former weaknesses * Dark One's dagger: '''During her reign as the Dark One, Emma's weakness was her own dagger. Anyone who possessed it could control her every thoughts or actions. Whoever killed Emma with her dagger, she lost her title the Dark One and she would be predecessor of the new Dark One. * '''True love's kiss: Another one would be true love's kiss, but it will not work unless she enjoyed the magic or if both Dark Ones are involved with each other. Enemies *Regina Mills (formerly) *Rumplestiltskin (formerly) *Genie/Magic Mirror/Sidney Glass *Ryan *Cora *Wraith *Mulan (briefly) *Aurora (briefly) *Killian Jones/Captain Hook (formerly) *Cora *Anton/Tiny (formerly) *Greg Mendall *Tamara *Peter Pan *Felix *Lost Boys (formerly) *Zelena (formerly) *Flying Monkeys *Wizard of Oz/Walsh *Black Knights *Ingrid (formerly) *Ingrid's Ice Soldiers *Maleficent (formerly) *Cruella de Vil *Ursula (formerly) *Isaac Heller/The Author *King Arthur *Queen Guinevere (formerly) *Percival *Nimue *Dark Ones *Hades *Cerberus *Lady Tremaine *Dr. Jekyll *Mr. Hyde *Evil Regina (formerly) *Black Fairy *Spider of the Echoless Forest *Gideon (formerly) *Wish Realm Hook (formerly) *Wish Realm Rumplestilskin (indirectly) Trivia * Like her mother, son and granddaughter, Emma likes cinnamon with her hot cocoa. ** In addtion, she enjoys grilled cheese sandwiches. er Dark Swan counterpart was inspired by Odile from Swan Lake. * Emma is similar to Harry from Harry Potter, as both of them were orphans raised by non-magical people, and were destined to defeat a great evil even before they were born (The black Fairy for Emma and the Dark Lord Voldemort for Harry) and finally found their family. They also married and had children with their respective love interests. Navigation Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Drama Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists